Bijuu no hitobashira-ryoku
by shadow74236915
Summary: Pain's invasion failed, thanks to the world's most unpredictable ninja. However, one more gift was given to Naruto. One that would set Akatsuki on a manhunt for him. One that would allow him to bring peace to the entirety of the Nations. One that would bring about a second coming of a legend... WARNING: M for language, and includes a M/M pairing
1. Sealed

**Welcome to my newest story on Naruto! I guess it's obvious most of my fanfic titles are in Japanese... but I'm only doing it for anime fanfics!**

**N: Soooo... where do I come in with this story?**

**KM: Good question. You will be given an extra gift from Pein.**

**N: COOOOL! What do I get? WHAT DO I GET?!**

**KM: Should've read the deSCRIPtion~**

**N: Yeah? Well FUCK YOU TOO!**

**KM: Awww... is someone mad? Deal with it, and do the introduction.**

**N: *grumbles under his breath* KM does not own Naruto/ Naruto Shippuden. Things would be very... different if he was in charge.**

* * *

_This story was made as a challenge from _**foxes creed**

* * *

Naruto watched as Pein performed his jutsu.

**"Gedo Art Rinne Rebirth!" **Pein shouted. In the center of what was previously Konoha, the King of Hell appeared one last time. Opening it's mouth wide, the souls of every dead citizen of Konoha flew out and returned to their bodies, reviving them. Quite a lot of tearful reunions were heard from Pein's hiding place.

"You... you shouldn't have done that, Nagato..." Konan whispered. He coughed loudly, and his hair suddenly began to turn white.

"What? What happened?" Naruto asked.

"I brought them all back to life... Naruto," Pein, AKA Nagato, croaked. Naruto gasped, tears in his eyes.

"Th-thank you!" he cried out.

"But... there is one last thing..." Nagato bit his thumb before performing some more handsigns.

**"Summoning Jutsu!" **A blast of smoke, and a statue had appeared inside the tree. Konan gasped.

"What are you doing?! You can't seriously be considering-"

"He can do it. He has the power, and I daresay he is a descendent... giving him the ability to do so."

"What are you going to do with me?" Naruto asked a little fearfully. Nagato smiled at his relative.

"This will hurt, but you will be able to protect the world from the Akatsuki if you allow me to do this." There was no hesitation.

"Do it. I don't care what the repercussions will be. If I can protect my precious people, then I will gladly give up my life," Naruto stated. Nagato chuckled weakly.

"It won't be _that _painful... now then, **Sealing Art: Demonic Chakra Infusion!" **Naruto was suspended in midair, before red chakra began to seep out of the statue and into his mouth. That was when he started thrashing about in pain, before he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Mindscape...**

Kyuubi looked around, as he noticed the place getting bigger and bigger.

**"What?... What is going on with the brat NOW?" **the fox groaned. Suddenly, a new voice appeared.

**"Where the HELL am I?!" **Kyuubi froze in shock.

**"No... he can't POSSIBLY be here..." **As he watched from inside his cage, it expanded to his right while curving a little, but left bars in between the two sections. Slowly, a figure appeared inside it as well, revealing a raccoon-like creature.

**"Shukaku..." **

**"Kurama? Did they get you too, then?" **the One-Tail asked.

**"N-no! My host was fighting one of them, but he didn't lose!" **

**"But... why would we be in the same mindscape, if you weren't sealed with us..." **

**"Where am I now?! Stupid Akatsuki!" **a third voice yelled. Both fox and raccoon froze, again, at the new sound.

**"I haven't heard from her in years, but I'll never forget her voice..." **said the Nine-Tails. A third segment faded into existence on the other side of Shukaku. Blue flames were seen inside in the shape of a cat. It looked past the Ichibi to focus on the Kyuubi, and two differently colored eyes widened.

**"KYUU-KUN!" **a female voice yelled. The cat tried to leap at the fox, but slammed right into the bars. Both the fox and raccoon began to crack up.

**"Shut up!" **the cat yowled. **"I haven't seen my brother in ages! Of course I'd be excited enough to... do something stupid..." **After calming down, they focused back on the matter at hand.

**"Do you have ANY clue as to why we're all together again?" **Shukaku asked. The Nibi shook her head.

**"You remember Shukaku, but we were in a bodiless state while in the statue. I have no clue as to what went on outside, but this host seems somehow... human... I daresay we are in a jinchuuriki." **Kyuubi's eyes widened.

**"But... how could anyone hold us? Only the blonde idiot could possibly..."**

"GAAAAHHHHH!" A scream sounded throughout the chamber, and a figure faded into existence. Naruto was screaming in pain and trashing about on the floor. The three Tailed Beasts eyes widened.

**"THAT BOY!" **Shukaku roared in fury. Kyuubi chuckled a bit at his brother having his escape foiled by the blonde.

**"What's with the screaming?" **a new voice asked. A fourth segment was added to the circle, making it nearly half. A turtle with one visible eye faded in, and said eye widened when he saw his siblings.

**"Brothers and sister!" **the Sanbi said happily. **"Why are you here?"**

**"Let's just say the blonde in front of us is becoming our jinchuuriki. ALL of us..." **Nibi said. The turtle's eye widened even more.

**"Impossible..."**

**"Trust me when I say this: that boy is THE MOST unpredictable being in the world,"** Kyuubi growled.

* * *

After five more appeared, and the circle of cages became complete, Naruto finally stopped screaming and stood up. He slowly looked around, wide-eyed at seeing all the creatures before him.

"Ummm... I know I just woke up, but I need to leave really quick. Can you give me, like, five minutes?" he asked. They nodded, and he faded out of the mindscape. Everyone else turned to Kyuubi who looked around innocently.

**"What?"**

**"You know him the best,"** the Six-Tails started.

**"Tell us about him!" **the Sanbi finished. Kyuubi sighed.

**"He is THE most unpredictable thing there ever was. And he doesn't ever seem to want to stop being happy... he has a lot of willpower too, taking twelve years of abuse from stupid civilians and chunin. You all know what it's like with jinchuuriki, he had that abuse on a scale factor of ten."** Everyone else's eyes widened. To think he dealt with that amount of misery as a child, and still seemed emotionally stable (as far as they could tell), was nothing short of a miracle. **"Sometimes, I was even afraid my healing wasn't going to save him... which, of course,**** terrified me because I truly did not want to fade." **Kyuubi then got a glare on his face. **"He's got a bit of arrogance, though. Even though he calls on my power from time to time, he still insists on becoming stronger so that he won't need my help anymore." **Kyuubi growled loudly, while Nibi laughed.

**"Awww... are you worried that the blonde boy isn't going to-"**

**"Stop it!" **Kyuubi yelled, causing everyone else to chuckle. Kyuubi then looked to his left.

**"So, I guess Bee was captured as well, eh?" **Gyuki sighed.

**"Yeah, unfortunately. Even though he pissed me off to no end, I still kinda miss the guy... just not his stupid enka!" **Everyone except Kyuubi and Nibi looked confused at this statement. **"Trust me, you DO NOT want to know..."**

* * *

Naruto's eyes snapped open to see Nagato hanging limply from the chakra rods, Konan silently crying, and the statue crumbling away. He sat up, and Konan turned to face him.

"He died shortly after the infusion was complete..." she said. Naruto bowed his head, and quietly stood next to her for a moment. He looked up after a moment.

"Do you know any fire jutsus?" he asked.

"Why?"

"I don't want other people, greedy, self-absorbed people to have the Rinnegan... plus, it is a bit of a funeral in a way..." Konan stared at the blonde, before sighing and performing a few handsigns.

**"Fire Release: Grand Fireball." **Konan shot out a stream of fire that completely engulfed Nagato's body. They watched as he burned away until there was nothing but ash, when Konan performed a few more handsigns.

**"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough." **A stream of wind shot out until all the ash had disappeared into the sky. Both slowly walked out of the tree, stopping just as they exited. Konan then made a bouquet of paper roses.

"I hope you will remain strong Naruto. Do not put Nagato's sacrifice to waste, and stay safe from _them_," she said before she disappeared in a whirlwind of paper. Naruto stood there for a moment, before leaping to the forest floor. He began to slowly walk towards Konoha, stopping only once to make a memorial for Jiraiya. He placed a copy of _The Tales of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi _and the bouquet, before continuing on his way. Kakashi sudden;y appeared in front of the blonde.

"You did good, Naruto..." he said. Naruto smirked.

"Well, what kind of Hokage would I be if I couldn't even protect the villagers?" he suddenly began to stumble, before Kakashi caught him.

"Rest now, you deserve it." Naruto's eyes closed.

* * *

**BACK into the Mindscape...**

Naruto woke up in the middle of the circle, to see each Tailed Beast staring at him intently.

"So, I guess Nagato _really _wanted to throw a wrench in Akatsuki's plans..."

**"I'll say..." **Kyuubi grumbled. Naruto looked to Kyuubi's left.

"They got Bee too?" The ox nodded.

**"Kinda hard to think the doofus is gone..." **he said. Naruto nodded and looked down for a moment. When he looked back up, he was smiling.

"Alright, I think it's time we got acquainted with each other, yes? My name is Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, and I'm gonna be the Hokage!" He looked around at each of the beasts. "I know people have held prejudice against you in the past, afraid of your power or wishing to use you as a tool. I promise that no one will be used by me or feared in my eyes. I only wish to work with you, and bring peace to this world. Now..." He turned to the tanooki, and looked at it for a moment. "...I think you and I are already familiar with one another, but I'm afraid I don't know your name."

**"I am Shukaku! Demon of the Desert! And you will pay for what you've done to me!" **the racoon roared. Naruto waved a hand dismissively.

"Maa, maa. The theatrics are uneccesary, don't you think?"

**"WHY YOU LITTLE-"**

**"ENOUGH SHUKAKU!" **Kyuubi roared. **"YES, the brat foiled your escape attempt. He's done it to me to many times to count! Now shut up and let him finish!" **Shukaku glared at his brother through the bars, before huffing and sitting down with his front paws crossed angrily. Naruto sighed. This one was going to take a lot of work. he turned to the next in the circle.

**"Hello little one. I am the Nibi, the Two-Tailed Hellcat. I am rather impressed with your speech, but do you have the strength to back it up?" **Naruto simply shrugged.

"It's one thing to talk about something, another to do it. I am unsure if I can bring peace to the world, but any help from you would increase the chances of success dramatically." Nibi regarded the boy for a while, before nodding.

**"While you do hold some promise, I will hold off on my judgement for now." **Naruto smiled gratefully.

"That's all I could ever ask you for." He turned to his left again.

**"I-i am the S-sanbi..." **the turtle stuttered out. Naruto smiled warmly.

"Well then, I hope you and I can be friends someday, yes?" He turned to the fourth, who huffed angrily.

**"Disrespectful brat... you should bow before me and my brethren!" **Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I only respect those who _deserve _respect."

**"INSOLENCE! I should kill you now and be done with you!"**

"But you CAN'T, can you?" Naruto taunted. "You ask for my respect, yet you have done nothing for me to have any respect for you! On top of that, I haven't even learned your name yet. So who should I be showing respect _to_?" The ape glared angrily at the blonde, before huffing loudly.

**"Kokuo" **was the only answer he got from the dolphin-horse. Naruto nodded and grinned.

"I hope we can be friends." The fifth beast smiled (as much as a dolphin-horse can smile) warmly and nodded.

**"I am Saiken. You seem rather familiar... have you ever met Utakata?" **Naruto's eyes widened and he rounded on the slug.

"UTAKATA WAS A JINCHUURIKI?!" he practically screamed. Saiken nodded, and Naruto sighed in exasperation. "The first jinchuuriki I met, and I had no idea!" Saiken chuckled.

**"If it's any consolation, he had no clue either." **

"Still! It's just the fact that I had no clue... and it's not like the furball over there helped any!" He pointed to the fox, who yelled out **'Hey!'**. Saiken shrugged (or, at least, gave the appearance he shrugged).

**"He never was very reliable, even when we were still young. However, I promise that I will help you to the best of my ability in the future." **Naruto smiled widely, since this was the first to have openly said so, and he bowed deeply.

"I am thankful for your assistance, friend." Saiken seemed to start at the title he was given, but smiled (as much as a... you know, I'm not even going to finish that) and bowed his head in return. Suddenly, one of Kokuo's tails tapped the bars between Five and Six. Saiken looked over, and Kokuo began to move his tails in a very concise pattern. Saiken nodded in understanding, and turned back to Naruto.

**"Kokuo developed a form of sign-language with me in case she has something very long to say, and Nibi was the only other one to have learned it as well. Kokuo would like to say that she will assist you as well." **Naruto smiled at the horse, and bowed again, thanking her.

Another quick movement with her tails.

**"She says she is honored to help the-... no way... Are you sure Kokuo?!" **Kokuo nodded, and Saiken gasped alongside Nibi.

"What's wrong Saiken? Nibi?" Both beasts said **'Nothing!' **a little too hastily, and he frowned.

"It's about me... you don't need to hide anything."

**"We... we will need to discuss this privately first, if you don't mind..." **Naruto nodded.

"I'll respect your wishes, but allow me to finish first."

**"Of course!"** Saiken nodded, and Naruto turned to the seventh.

**"Hey there! I am Lucky Seven Chomei!" **Naruto grinned.

"Nice name! I happen to be pretty lucky myself!"

**"Oh REALLY? Well, you seem like a fun dude... I'll help you out on one condition. I'll talk to you about it at a later time, though." **Naruto nodded, and a fox-like grin appeared on his face. He turned to the eighth, and the smile faded.

"Gyuki."

**"Naruto."**

"I'm sorry to hear about Bee..." The Eight-Tails shook his head.

**"You don't have to-"**

"NO! I could've stopped him! I could've saved Bee... but I didn't stop Sasuke from leaving..." A tear fell from his face.

**"Kid. You have NOTHING to blame yourself for. You did your best, and he was stronger. Even then, no one had any way of knowing Sasuke would go after Bee. So stop blaming yourself!" **Naruto sniffed, and nodded.

**"Good. Now I think it's obvious, but I might as well just say so. I will help you as well, since I doubt Bee would want me to say no." **Naruto's eyes widened at the same time Gyuki's did.

"Ohmigod..."

**"...THAT BASTARD IS A BAD INFLUENCE ON ME!" **Gyuki roared. Naruto burst out laughing alongside Kyuubi and Nibi. Everyone else just stared at the four, confused. After finally calming down, Naruto turned towards the last one. They regarded each other for a moment.

"I still haven't gotten your name yet..."

**"And you won't until I say so."**

"...will you help me?"

**"You will have to wait and see, brat." **Naruto sighed, and looked around at everyone else.

"I'm glad we could all have a chance to talk with each other. Some of you, I am happy to call you my friends..." he looked at Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, and Gyuki, "...others, I'm hoping we will get to know each other better..." he looked at Nibi, Sanbi, and Kyuubi, "...and others seek respect where none has yet been due." He looked at Shukaku and Yonbi who both growled at him. He sighed. "I have to go, since I'm pretty sure Kakashi-sensei is almost to Konoha, but I'll come back soon." He faded out of existence. Everyone turned towards Saiken.

**"What did Kokuo say?" **Chomei asked. Saiken sighed.

**"She said Naruto is a descendent of-" **Kokuo interjected here.

**"Our father, the Sage."**

* * *

**Sooooo? What do you guys think? Pretty good idea, yes? Well thank foxes creed for it!**

**Also, I changed around the events in this story. So Nagato's invasion of Konoha takes place AFTER the Five Kage Summit. Just to satisfy some events, Danzo was there with Tsunade (for reasons I haven't placed yet) so that Sasuke was inclined to crash the party.**

**I got the personality ideas from Naruto Wiki, which means it's canon. The 'Kokuo Sign Language' was completely MY IDEA.**

**Also, Bee WAS captured by Sasuke and Co.. I feel so sad doing this to my dear Bee-kun, but it must happen. I'll figure out a way to talk about how Naruto met him at a later chapter. I just REALLY wanted to post this!**

**One more thing: If you guys feel that I might overextend myself writing three stories simultaneously, let me know and I'll see if anyone wants to adopt-a-story. **

**-excited about the new story being posted:**

_**Kage Musha**_


	2. Discussed

**So... Naruto seems to have become practically god-like, yes?**

**I'm here to tell you that he will NOT have super power and save the world, bringing peace and joy with him!  
**

**He'll still do it, just not as an OP character. There will be a limit as to how he can use his power, so THERE! And yes, he gets the Bijuu abilities. Although Five-Tails didn't really seem all that special in abilities, any ideas folks? I was thinking maybe Swift Release, but I'm not sure if there's a handicap to who can use it...**

**ALRIGHT! IT'S STORY TIME!**

* * *

Kokuo was generally a silent creature. She never had to say much, and she treated her jinchuuriki with respect if they returned it in kind. She was happy to be the quiet sibling, since she saw how annoying the others were when they get pissed.

So, the ONE time she opens her mouth for four words in more than a century, and...

Well...

Kurama, Shukaku, and Son Goku were screaming furiously it wasn't true, Chomei, Gyuki, and Matatabi was screaming it was, and Isobu, Saiken, and Kokuo herself were staying quiet, trying to not be noticeable. Unfortunately, Kokuo was failing miserably due to the fact that she started the argument.

But what are ya gonna do? She knew _exactly _what to do...

**"EVERYONE, SHUT THE _FUCK _UP!"** Kokuo roared. Literally, it got so quiet that you could hear a snowflake fall. **"You are all acting like IMMATURE _CHILDREN_! Do you think father would want us to argue over his choice of a successor? NO! So shut you faces and deal with it!" **Kokuo ended her rant breathing heavily, before she calmed down and returned to her original pose.

**"I suddenly remembered why we decided to make a sign language for you, Kokuo..." **Saiken muttered, getting a quick glare from his sister. **"She's right, though. We can't argue over whether or not Naruto is the next Sage. We need to discuss what will happen to the boy himself. It might be very damaging to have us inside of him, but we wouldn't know since the closest instance of this ever happening was with father..."**

**"Well, the best thing would have to be to wait and see... what's going on?" **Matatabi was the first to notice the mindscape changing. The walls and floor suddenly seemed to be divided by a glowing line, seperating the room into nine exact pieces. Yes, each cage was in a different segment, but Kurama's segment seemed to be brighter than the others, almost as though he was in direct sunlight.

**"Errrmmm... what the fuck is going on?" **the fox asked. Suddenly, the cages for Kokuo, Saiken, and Gyuki faded away, leaving them free.

**"Hmmm... only the ones to pledge their help to Naruto are freed. It makes sense, in a way, but why is Kurama lit up?" **Isobu asked.

**"Probably cause I've been with him the longest?"**

**"More like, he's using your power right now..." **Saiken interjected.

**"Eh?"**

**"None of use give our jinchuuriki a healing ability, but you do. He just got out of a battle, and his body needs to heal. Therefore, he's using your power, albeit subconciously." **Matatabi elaborated. Kurama stared at her for a moment, before shrugging.

**"Guess that makes sense... but does that mean he can use your power as well?" **Matatabi only shrugged.

**"We will have to talk with him about it at a later date..."**

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU _MEAN_ YOU HAVE THE NINE BIJUU SEALED INSIDE OF YOU?!" the Fifth Hokage roared. Naruto clutched his ears in pain, thankful he got his Baa-chan to put up silencing seals before he started the conversation.

"I TOLD you, Baa-chan. Nagato summoned the statue that held the eight bijuu inside of it, and he sealed them inside me. Right now, they're having a very... _heated_... discussion about me, as far as I can tell. So far, at least three of them have agreed to work with me, so I guess that's a start..." Tsunade held her head in her hands.

"Only YOU would offer something like that to them."

"Yeah... anyways, I'm gonna need a place to sleep... 'bout ready to crash right here..." Tsunade nodded.

"I'll get Kakashi to make a tent for you. In the meantime, will you be able to handle your newfound publicity?" she asked with a smirk. The moment Naruto made it back to Konoha, or what was left of Konoha, everyone cheered his name, calling him the 'Hero of the Leaf'. He was a little upset they made such a 180 spin on their usual attitude for him, but hey. He wanted recognition, and now he got it.

""I may need a bodyguard or two..." he replied with a matching smirk.

* * *

**Mindscape... once again...**

"Hey. I'm back," Naruto said. The beasts regarded him closely, making him feel a little bit uncomfortable. "What? Did I do something weird?" Then he noticed the changes made while he was gone. "When did the walls get all glowy? And how come you three aren't in a cage? And why is Kyuubi so bright?"

**"Has your chakra been feeling any different than usual?" **Matatabi asked.

"Ermmm... nope. Just the usual healing ability from Kyuubi."

**"Hmmm... can you try accessing Saiken's chakra?"**

"Can I really do that? How?" Everyone sweatdropped.

**"We... don't really... know. Nothing like this has ever happened before, since the only time we were ever together before now was after Father sealed the Juubi into the moon. And even then we weren't sealed in a human, so we were planning on discovering with you." **Naruto nodded, and began to concentrate. His chakra began to accumulate, and started to swirl around him. Suddenly, his seal on his stomach reappeared, but with something added to it. In a perfect circle around the seal, the kanji for each number one through nine appeared.

**"Naruto!" **Naruto opened his eyes and looked down.

"Interesting... it seems as though nine is at the top... what if I just...?" Placing his hand on the seal, he twisted it. The numbers spun along as well, until 'Six' was at the top. All of a sudden, Kyuubi's cage seemed to darken while Saiken seemed to glow.

**"I feel it... we have connected our chakras together, Naruto!" **

"Cool! ...what happens now?" Everyone faceplanted.

**"Well... erm... it seems most likely you now have the same abilities as any of my jinchuuriki. You will be able to spew out different types of poison gas, with different effects to them. You can also spit out a sticky, slime-like substance that can trap enemies. However, this is only if you CAN utilize my abilities... it might not work for you..."**

"Well! Only one way to find out!" Naruto, once again, faded out of existence.

**"...He seems very excitable..."**

**"*sigh*... try spending fifteen years with the kid..."**

* * *

**So, this is a pretty short chapter...**

**Like the idea to restrain his abilities? It makes it so that he can only use one bijuu power at a time. Plus, if he is knocked unconscious and no one thinks to turn the 'dial' to '9', then he won't be able to heal himself. I just REALLY hate OP characters...**

**-making sure Naruto conforms:**

_**Kage Musha**_


	3. Blinded

**Hi. I'm back.**

**N: ...not much to say today, huh?**

**KM: No...**

**N: ...**

**KM: ...**

**N: THIS IS FUCKING BORING!**

**KM: Just do the intro...**

**N: Fine... This lazy piece of shit does not own Naruto/ Naruto Shippuden. Enjoy the newest chapter of the story of my life...**

* * *

Naruto approached the Hokage's tent slowly. He took a deep breath to calm himself, which was weird since he had practiced the speech in his head multiple times. He was probably freaking out about now because now he would actually be saying this to the Hokage.

To Tsunade...

...oh god he did not think this through! Well, too late now (says the slightly psychotic and insane author)! He was already inside the tent, and Tsunade had registered his presence.

"Naruto. Is there something you needed?" She sounded slightly impatient, which was understandable. Construction was going slow on the village, and Naruto had disappeared for a week. Which meant no army of Shadow Clones to assist. "I hope you have a good excuse for disappearing for an entire week, since the reconstruction has gone ten times slower without you." Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Well... that's something I needed to talk to you about... It's mostly about my new friends." He stood up and channeled chakra to his stomach. "Notice anything different about the seal?" Tsunade stared at it closely, before noticing the new ring.

"'One' to 'Nine' in Kanji... the nine bijuu?"

"Yep. Now watch _this_..." He grabbed the seal and twisted it until 'Seven' was at the top. All of a sudden, two insect-like wings sprouted from his back, and he began to hover in midair. Tsunade's jaw hit the dirt.

"Amazing..." she breathed.

"Uh-huh! But this is only when it's set to 'Seven-Tails' mode. Six, and I get poison abilities. Eight, I spew ink like Killer Bee did. Nine, and I get my basic healing, but there should be more abilities from the stupid furball..." he trailed off, lost in thought.

"So, whatever Bijuu it's 'set' to, you get their powers as if you were a regular jinchuuriki for them?" Naruto nodded, focus back on the Hokage.

"It was actually quite brilliant on Nagato's(1) part! The seal makes it so that the chakra of each bijuu would not overload my system, but would let me access them one at a time. For the other eight, their chakra remains bound in an area separated from us by a dimensional rift. The 'dial' switches out the chakra, while the consciousness of each bijuu is locked to me. So, the only downside is that I get eight new little 'voices in my head'..." he chuckled, while hearing eight yells of indignation, and sensing annoyance from Kokuo. "Also, if I am incapacitated, and an ally nearby does not know about the seal, then I would not be able to switch to 'Nine' and heal myself. That's one of the few dangers of me switching." Tsunade nodded. She'd have to add a special note for Naruto's future teammates...

"But I'm not here to talk about my new abilities." Tsunade frowned.

"What are you here for then?" Naruto sighed loudly, and braced himself for the shitfest.

"I... I need to leave Konoha. I need to train myself, without anyone knowing what I am and what I can do, so I need to have your permission-"

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Tsunade screamed. Naruto sighed, and activated the privacy seals on the tent.

"Why? What would Konoha gain by me staying here?"

"You are one of our strongest ninja in the village, and we can't last long with you gone! If our entire village is gone with ONE MAN, how long do you think it will take for others to come after us as well?"

"But, see, that's just another reason for me to go! Akatsuki will never know where I am, so they won't be able to go after you guys anymore! And then there's the whole 'War for the Last Jinchuuriki', which will make them go CRAZY over who took all the bijuu the stole already! Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, that freak Tobi, and the weird plant guy, they're ALL coming after me(2)! If they hear, somehow, that the jinchuuriki is no longer in Konoha, they can leave you alone! I have to go, Baa-chan. There's nothing you can say that will stop me." He finished with a determined gleam in his eyes; one that Tsunade was familiar with spending lots of time with his parents.

"...how about THIS then: ANBU!" she yelled, while deactivating the privacy seals. Naruto blanched, and swore loudly. He darted out of the tent, to see every ANBU surrounding the tent in a circle. Tsunade walked out behind him.

"Do not let him leave Konoha!" Naruto smirked, then began to laugh out loud.

"What's so funny, gaki?" Tsunade growled. Naruto wiped a tear from his eye.

"Boss knew you would act like this." Tsunade gasped in realization. "He prepared a scroll beforehand, just in case... For now, in the words Boss would use,'Just let me go, Baa-chan. Once I'm strong enough, and all nine accept me, then I will return and put an end to the Akatsuki. Imagine I'm just on another training trip, but, hopefully, not for three years! Good-bye...'" he made a handsign, and disappeared, leaving a scroll in his place. Tsunade stared at the scroll, before wailing in despair and fury.

* * *

Naruto stopped in the middle of the road, getting all the memories of the clone he sent to talk with Baa-chan. He sighed. Why couldn't she just ACCEPT his decision? He made a couple handsigns, before yelling out:

**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Fukasaku!" **A puff of smoke, and a small, elderly, green toad appeared in front of Naruto.

"Naruto, my boy. What's the emergency?" Fukasaku asked, seeing the worry on the boy's face. Naruto quickly explained what happened after Nagato brought everyone back to life, and his need for a safe haven to practice.

"...I could go back to Mount Myoboku again, but this isn't for sage training and I don't want to ruin your home." *WHAP* The toad bonked Naruto on the head with his staff.

"OW! What the heck sensei?!" Naruto cried.

"Mount Myoboku is as much your home as it is the toads', Naruto! You are our summoner, and that makes you one of us." Before Naruto could do anything else, Fukasaku disappeared in a cloud of smoke, then Naruto was teleported back to the home of the toads.

* * *

Naruto fell over after he finished getting summoned by Fukasaku. He tried to stand up, only to fall back down as extreme pain ripped throughout his entire head. He screamed in agony, and the elder toad hopped up to him in concern.

"Naruto! What's wrong?" He gasped as he saw Naruto's eyes open briefly. He could've sworn he saw it flash a pale purple...

Naruto finally collapsed in exhaustion, but at least he wasn't in pain. Fukasaku quickly called in some of the toads to bring him to Mount Myoboku's infirmary.

* * *

**Mindscape...**

Naruto sat up, his head still pounding from that pain. What was going on? Did he get hit by a stray senbon? He opened his eyes, then gasped as he couldn't see a thing.

"Guys? Ummm, why am I blind?"

**"Let me see your eyes!" **Saiken exclaimed. Naruto turned towards the sound of the voice, and he heard a gasp.

"What? What insanely impossible situation have I gotten myself into now?" Naruto yelled. If this wasn't so serious, the slug would've laughed out loud.

**"The Rinnegan..." **Absolute silence.

...

...

"HOW DO I DO THIS TO MYSELF?!" Every bijuu began to laugh, despite the severity of the situation. Naruto, meanwhile, collapsed onto the floor in sheer despair.

**"Kit, why are you so upset? You've been given your birthright!" **Kyuubi couldn't help but blurt this out, much to the annoyance of every other bijuu in the room. **"...oops..."**

"What do you mean, 'birthright'?" Naruto demanded. Gyuki sighed.

**"You are a direct descendant of the Sage of the Six Paths. You were always this before, but you might've never unlocked the Rinnegan on your own. However, due to housing each of us, the chakra the sage used to create us, which was a minimal amount but still there, was absorbed by your own. This made it possible for you to wield the Rinnegan." **Naruto nodded as he took this all in.

"...that still doesn't explain why I can't see a thing..."

**"From what our father told us, the Rinnegan wasn't given freely. To truly unlock it's power, you had to pass a series of tests so it could tell whether or not you are** **worthy.**(3)**" **Chomei said. **"Luckily, in the event you somehow fail you will have your regular eyes returned to you. So, you don't really lose much if you fail..."**

"Except one of the three greatest, if not THE greatest, dojutsu ever to be seen on this earth," Naruto deadpanned. Chomei sweatdropped.

**"Yes... except that..."**

"Okay, so what's the first test supposed to be about?"

**"The first test was called something along the lines of 'The Strength to Survive'. Our father said it would slowly deprive you of your senses, for a time, until you could find a way to act without being hindered," **Saiken said. Naruto groaned.

"This is gonna be a bitch... how long does it usually take?" Naruto asked. He didn't get an answer. "Guys?" ...still nothing. Naruto began to panic again, before something occurred to him. He tapped his foot on the ground, and heard the water splash.

"YOU ASSHOLES SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!" Naruto roared over the sound of nine tailed beasts laughing. Naruto swore under his breath and left the mindscape.

* * *

Naruto woke up in... somewhere. He couldn't tell.

"Fukasaku-san?!" Naruto asked.

"Our elder is not here at the moment, would you like me to get him?" someone asked.

"Yes! Oh, wait... can you tell me where I am?"

"You are in the hospital here on Mount Myoboku. When you first arrived after being reverse-summoned by the elder, you collapsed to the floor in agony and soon fell into unconsciousness. Also... your eyes are a blank lavender color... no pupil or anything. It's highly irregular."

"I know what the cause is, but I need to talk to Fukasaku-san. Can you please tell him I'm awake?"

"Of course!" he heard the sound of something hopping away on smooth tile. Naruto sat back onto the bed with a huge sigh. A few minutes later, he heard the sound of something hopping towards his room.

"Naruto my boy! What happened to you?" It was Fukasaku.

"Well... I have somehow acquired the Rinnegan being a direct descendant of the Sage of Six Paths. Now I am being forced to take tests on whether or not I am worthy enough to wield it, and the first test will slowly deprive me of my senses. Sight for now, but I'm not sure what's next or when it will come..." he trailed off, not getting a response. "Fukasaku-san?" He slowly began to panic, before scratching his hand on the sheets, which he heard. "WHAT IS IT WITH KICKING A MAN WHILE HE'S DOWN?!" Naruto roared. Fukasaku cracked up at the expense of the blonde, who pouted angrily.

"Look, while I still have my sense of hearing, we need to discuss what I could possibly do when all of my senses run out. I need to prove that I have the ability to survive without any of my senses, but how would that be possible? I'd be nothing but a corpse that can breathe and think!"

"Calm down Naruto. What was the first thing I told you about sage training?" Naruto sighed in annoyance.

"Remaining calm..."

"Good. Now, you can't think clearly if you are upset and confused. So, take a deep breath, and feel the nature around you..." Naruto sighed, and got into a meditative pose, and began to ponder the test.

There wasn't any possible way to survive if he couldn't do anything! He'd be nothing but a consciousness floating in a sea of emptiness! How could on live that way?... How would he even prove he could survive like that anyways? NO! Focus on one problem at a time, Naruto. How could the eyes do that anyways? They were just eyes? Why not do it so it's just sight? It's against the laws of nature to not have any senses like that...nature...nature...NATURE! THAT'S IT!

"I have to use my sense of nature!" Naruto yelled out loud. Fukasaku jumped and fell off the bed, unknown to Naruto who only heard a thump.

"What?"

"Once I run out of senses, including my chakra sensory(4) abilities, I can use my sense of nature chakra to find out how to move! It'll be a bitch, but it might work... I just need to talk to Nibi about this first..." And with that, he zonked out once more.

* * *

**Cliffhanger~! So, what do you guys think? I made it so that Naruto doesn't get a boost in power outright, but instead has to WORK for it! However, the tests will not always be explained to Naruto (hint hint), since he needs to discover what he's supposed to do on his own. Also, I'm going to make it so that Naruto can turn the Rinnegan on and off. So, when it's off, he can't use the paths, and his blue eyes are there. When it's on, well it should be obvious...**

**(1): That's supposed to say "the author's"**

**(2): I made it so that the only one(s) who died were the members who had either died in the story or were essential for Sasuke to get his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan *cough cough* (Itachi) *cough cough*. So, Nagato and Itachi are dead, and Konan is off doing her own thing**

**(3): Like I said earlier, it makes it so that Naruto doesn't get god-like power instantly. He works for it!**

**(4): YES, Naruto is a sensory type. It makes a little bit of sense to me, but you'll have to wait until the future for me to explain...**

**Anyways, I'm also stopping my stupid sign-off... it gets harder and harder for me to come up with good phrases.**

Until next time:

_**Kage Musha**_


	4. Pained

**Hello dear readers!**

**So, I've been checking for reviews for the past couple of weeks... and I feel disappointed. I haven't gotten more than FIVE reviews, and I've posted three chapters already! Am I a bad author?... Does the idea suck?... Do you guys even look for my works?... This is stuff that runs through my head at 11 o'clock at night while I stay up checking for new reviews. I'm not sure if you guys think it will bother me or anything, but i can wholeheartedly say that there is NOTHING I would like more than a new review!**

**...okay. Got that off my chest...**

**I do not own Naruto. Slavery was abolished in America in 1863.**

* * *

Naruto considered this past week 'Hell Week'. After a day of blindness, which he just _barely _got used to in time, he then had to deal with no hearing! That took a little longer to get used to, but it seemed as though the Rinnegan waited until he could perform reasonably well with his disability before adding to it. Soon it was touch, then smell, then taste. Right now, a week after going blind, he was barely able to survive with his chakra sensing. And then that went away as well.

He had to communicate with Nibi NOW.

* * *

**Mindscape...**

Naruto flashed into the mindscape, at least, he thought he did... He reached out with his mind until he met another consciousness.

_"Kurama?" _he asked, hoping for a reply of some kind.

_**"What's up?"** _asked the fox. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. He had a method to communicate with!

_"Can you get Nibi on the line for me? Please?" _Naruto begged. The fox sighed in irritation, and the connection was cut. He waited for a few moments, before a new consciousness touched his mind.

_"Nibi?"_

**_"Hello, kitten. Nice to be able to hold a proper conversation with you after so long,"_**the reply came quick, and with a definite hint of a smirk. Naruto groaned both physically and mentally.

_"That doesn't matter now, I need to discuss something with you about the test. Will it eventually take away my nature sense?" _Nibi seemed shocked by that statement.

**_"What do you mean 'nature sense'?"_**

_"I was trained by the toads ere on Mount Myoboku in becoming a Toad Sage. They all agree that I had greatly passed ero-sensei in that regard." _Naruto couldn't help but smirk a little at that. Maybe if Jiraya had spent more time focusing on the training instead of any female with big tits that passed in his line of sight, then maybe, just MAYBE, his sensei could've mastered Sage Mode. _"The training helped me connect with Nature Chakra, which happens to be everywhere at once. So, could I, in theory, use my nature sensing skills to pass?" _Nibi seemed to reflect on that for a moment.

**_"I'm... not entirely sure... Father was a sage, of sorts, but he didn't put much effort into learning Nature Manipulation. At the time, I doubt many had known it existed at all! The first known Nature Sage was the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju. He didn't have an actual animal trait, instead using his Mokuton as his affiliation. That was hundreds of years after Father died, so that would mean that the Rinnegan was made before Nature Manipulation even existed. In theory, the Rinnegan wouldn't take it away. However, due to it's ability to judge a person in it's test, it may be sentient, and thus, knowing that you are cheating, in a way..."_**

_"Damm... and here I thought I might have figured it out..." _Nibi laughed inside their mind-link.

**_"There was a way for our Father to pass the test, there is a way for you to do so as well..."_**With that, the connection was broken, and Naruto had more questions than he had answers.

"FUCK MY LIFE!" he screamed out loud. He paused, "...sorry if I startled anybody..." Naruto left the mindscape.

* * *

**Real World...**

Naruto woke up... somewhere... He honestly had no clue if he was still in the hospital or if he was released and staying with Fukasaku. No clue, but he guessed the first. If that was true, then the window would be somewhere over...

*SMACK*(1)

Naruto leapt out of bed towards where (he thought) the window was. Now, he was clutching his head in pain from hitting into a wall.

"GODDAMN WALL! WHERE THE HELL IS A WINDOW WHEN YOU NEED IT?! FUCK, THAT HURT-... it hurt?" This thought kept running through his head, until it hit him.

"I can still feel pain!" He was confused as to whether be happy or sad at that fact, but it didn't matter now. If he remembered correctly, he last left the dial on 'Six'. Saiken would probably be the best person to talk to about this,being as Nibi wasn't yet connected to him.

_"SAIKEN!" _

**_"ARGH! Naruto! Don't SCARE me like_ that!"** The giant slug replied angrily.

_"I think I made a breakthrough of sorts; I can't actually feel something that my body touches, but my body still reacts to pain!"_

**_"..."_**Saiken paused as she tried to comprehend what Naruto was saying. **_"So what you're saying is, in theory, if you can cause pain to your body in conjunction with running into objects, you may be able to find a way to navigate safely?"_**Naruto nodded, then tilted his head in confusion.

_"Yeah... I think..." _Saiken chuckled softly.

_**"It is a rather confusing concept. For one, what jutsu would cause pain by getting to close to an object? Second, it would backfire slightly, since too much pain may cause you to fall unconscious..."**_

_"I have an idea, but it doesn't use any type of jutsu. Also, my childhood has managed to train me to cope with pain..." _He inwardly grimaced at the same time (unknowingly) as Saiken, since the slug was given permission to sort through his memories; memories that were... unpleasant... to say the least. Meanwhile, Naruto set to work as he unsealed a paintbrush and ink jar. Saiken watched through the seal as Naruto began to form a complex seal that would've been very challenging eve for someone with sight.

**_"How on earth-"_**

_"Being an Uzumaki means I have a natural affinity towards seal-work. Once I figured out THAT little tidbit, it was only a matter of training myself every day in fuuinjutsu. Out of ten levels, level ten being a seal master, I think I am somewhere around seven. I'm probably leaning a little towards eight, though..."_

**_"It still doesn't explain how you can make seals in the dark like this."_**Naruto smirked at the bijuu's wording.

_"You just answered your own question."_

**_"Eh?"_**

_"I trained myself to make seals in any possible location; pitch-black caves included. I even managed to learn how to make seals without hands, then without hands AND without feet!"_ Saiken could only shake her head in disbelief.

**_"You don't go light in terms of your abilities, do you?"_**Naruto simply shook his head as he continued to write. _**"Well, at least Kokuo will have a new fuuinjutsu buddy..."**_

* * *

"There! Done!" Naruto cried out as he held up a piece of paper with a multitude of sealing covering it.

**_"Nice!... What's it do?"_**Naruto almost faceplanted, but caught himself.

_"This is a Proximity Seal combined with a Warding Seal and a Shocking Seal," _Naruto replied, slightly annoyed. He noticed Saiken was still drawing a blank, so he continued his explanation. _"The Proximity Seal is the trigger for the entire seal array, basically setting off an alarm when something is moving towards me at a dangerous speed. My normal walking speed has also been set for the minimum speed. The Warding Seal then activates, causing me to unconsciously move away from said object, while the Shocking Seal shocks me a little so I know there's something there. That way, while I subconsciously move my body, I feel pain to know where the object is located to make sure I don't walk in circles for a long time." _Saiken digested all this information, before grinning.

**_"Ingenious... Kokuo will have an absolute FIELD day with__ you..."_** Naruto just chuckled.

_"I know, I know. I'm just amazing," _he replied as he slapped the piece of paper onto his bare chest. He sat there for a few seconds, but nothing seemed to happen. All of a sudden, his eyes started burning. BADLY. The feeling soon spread to his ears, making him feel like someone set an Explosive Seal off next to his head. Suddenly, every nerve ending in his body was on fire. Something was happening, and he did not like it one bit. Finally, his chakra core fluctuated wildly, causing his body to shoot chakra out of his tenketsu points. After five more minutes of this pain, it all went away and he slipped into unconsciousness...

* * *

"...-uto..."

"...-artuo..."

"...Naruto..."

"NARUTO!" Naruto jumped up, screaming. He looked around to see Fukasaku sitting on a chair next to his bed...

...wait...

Naruto gasped in shock as it all sank in. He could see again! And hear, and touch, and taste, and smell! He collapsed heavily onto the bed, sighing in relief.

"Thank KAMI! It's finally over..." He paused for a moment in confusion.

_"Saiken? You still there?"_

_**"Where else could I possibly be?"**  
_

_"Ha. Ha. HA. Funny. I just need to know, why is the test over already? I didn't even get the chance to utilize the seal, so how would the Rinnegan decide I passed?"_

**_"...You must remember, Naruto, that we have never seen the Rinnegan test before in our lifetimes. Father passed WAY before we were born, and no one else received the eyes, so we know very little. All I can say is that the Rinnegan accepted the seal as a possible answer to the dilemma, or maybe it was impressed with your sealing abilities that would circumvent the system. Either way, don't complain. Now, however, you must start your Rinnegan training alongside your Bijuu training."_**

_"Wait, have I unlocked the Rinnegan already?"_

* * *

**AND I CUT IT OFF THERE! :D**

**Naruto's question will be sent out for you fans to answer in a poll, since I am partial to either way.**

**Option A: Naruto gains the full Rinnegan, and I continue alongside canon. We'll send Naruto on a bit of a journey, since I decided the War won't go down.**

**Option B: Naruto does NOT gain the Rinnegan, and goes for 5 more tests that I have no idea what to do for. Character Development imminent. Eventually goes on journey.**

**Either way, it's gonna be a little difficult for me. Gotta make new situations, or new tests.**

**AND I STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT PAIRING I SHOULD DO! **

**That's another question I'll leave you to answer in comments. What M/M pairing should Naruto get? No Bee, since he's dead, and I don't want an OC. Give me ideas, and I'll get cracking!**

**Until I feel like writing again!**

_**Kage Musha**_


	5. Starved

**Okay, so a lot of you guys basically wanted Naruto to get the Rinnegan now. Not a whole lot of reasoning, but you guys got your point across...**

**HOWEVER: _KumoNoHito_ decided "Fuck everyone else!" and went against the current, with this excerpt from his/her review:**

_**...Rinnegan or not yet... I'd say option B, I'm personally tired of how easy fan fiction writers granted Rinnegan to Naruto, but don't put him through up to 5 tests. It'll be too long, and boring I'm afraid. Just give him 1 or 2 more tests. One of them could be a high-level, high powered genjutsu, almost like the one that Tobi/Madara casted in "Road to Ninja" to test his resolve against the "what ifs"...**_

**I have to say, even though it will generate more work, it does give solid reasoning. And (s)he is right. Too many times, Naruto just gains the Rinnegan. Some stories (Sage) had him go through some development before gaining all the Rinnegan powers, but it's not enough. Naruto will now have to be tested a little bit more before he can gain the Rinnegan. And even THEN I might take a leaf out of the mentioned story's book, and only have him gain one power at a time...**

**N: ...you're seriously cramping my style Kage...**

**KM: DUDE! You've got ALL NINE BIJUU sealed inside of you, and you're on your way to gaining the Rinnegan! Not to mention you get one of the hottest pieces of ass shown in the Naruto-verse... *giggles perversely***

**Kisame (miles away from KM and N): *sneezes, then looks around nervously; does not sleep that night***

**N: You are a perv... I'm just glad you don't own my franchise.**

**KM: *sobs dramatically* DON'T REMIND ME! WAAAAAAAAHHHHH! *runs off into the distance***

**N: ...bipolar weirdo...**

* * *

**"Not yet, Naruto..." **Saiken sighed. Naruto stared at her.

"But... I can see now! Don't I have the Rinnegan?" he protested.

**"It's not complete. The only addition to your eyes now, besides the lavender color, is a pupil. No rings yet..." **To prove her point, she made a mirror(1) and showed the blonde his reflection. She was right; A fully purple eye with a single dot in the middle... **"Father's eyes had four rings, so I suspect you'll have two tests or four tests more, it all depends on what the Rinnegan wants-"**

"Okay, this is still confusing; my _eyes _are actually sentient beings? That seems really unlikely...AGH!" he winced in pain as his eyes started burning. Just as quickly as the feeling came, it disappeared.

**"Don't talk about beings like that disrespectfully! It's just like with the Ramen..." **Kyuubi broke off with a shudder, closely followed by everyone else in the mindscape.

"I love ramen, but the Ramen scares even me..."

* * *

Returning to the original conversation, a thought popped up in Naruto's head.

"So, when do I take my next test?"

**"Who knows? Days, weeks, months... it all depends on the whim of the Rinnegan..." **Naruto couldn't stop staring at the slug.

"...you're sounding like you worship the damn thing!"

**"Well maybe I DO! Those eyes are the only reason the nine of us even exist!" **

"Well when you put it that way..."

**"It doesn't matter now! The point is, there is another test coming up soon, and I have no idea what it is..."**

"Jeez, just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse..."

**"Shut up whiner-butt! You got your sight back, and gained two of the Six Paths!" **Gyuki joked.

"Wait, seriously? I thought I needed the complete Rinnegan to use the Paths!" This time, Chomei decided to explain to the blonde.

**"No, the Rinnegan isn't strict like that. Think of it this way; if your host gained the start of a legendary power, wouldn't you want to do anything to protect said host from others? Others who would expect you defenseless, and consider this an opportune time to gain your eyes." **Naruto grinned cheekily.

"Well, those losers will be disappointed; no one who doesn't hold a contract with the toads can find Mount Myoboku!" Eight pairs of eyes just stared at him.

**"...And that helps us HOW?" **Shukaku demanded. Naruto deadpanned at the beasts.

"I'm the only ninja alive holding a contract with the toads..."

**"OHHHHHHhhhhh..."**

* * *

**Real World...**

Naruto sat up in his bed, stretched a bit, and looked around for a moment. Yup; he was still in the infirmary...

"FUKASAKU-SAN!" Naruto called out. A thump was heard next to his bed.

"Darn it, Naruto! If you're gonna get my attention, don't be so loud!" Apparently, Fukasaku was sitting next to Naruto's bed the entire time. Naruto grinned and scratched(2?) the back of his head, embarrassed.

"Sorry, Sage-sama; I didn't realize you were there..."

He didn't get a reply, but Naruto swore he heard some, "...whippersnapper..."'s and, "...in MY day..."'s from the toad.

"ANYWAYS, I needed to ask when I can leave the hospital." The toad hopped back up on the stool sitting next to the bed.

"In the next few days or so. I know there isn't anything major wrong with you, but the doc-toads(3) here are VERY interested in learning about how your doujutsu functions. They will study it while you are here, and completely functional again, and then let you go."

Naruto huffed loudly. "I hate hospitals... make you stay longer than necessary... crappy food... no ramen..." Fukasaku whacked the boy on the head with his staff. "OW! What's the problem this time?!" Naruto demanded.

"Shima-hime happens to be the head nurse here, and is in charge of Food Distribution; meaning, she cooks the stuff. I don't plan on seeing you hacked into pieces while staying on Mt. Myoboku, so be careful..." A purple-haired toad suddenly peeked in from the hallway.

"Did someone mention my name?" she asked. Both males quickly shook their heads."Oh, must be hearing things... anyways Naruto dear, here is your lunch today! Now that you can function again, we need to fill your stomach back up!" She plopped a tray down onto Naruto's lap that held a bowl filled with mashed up bugs, a plate of fried coakroaches, and a weird neon green juice. "I expect this plate to be cleared by the time I come back~!" Shima sang as she hopped away.

Naruto stared at his plate for five seconds before dumping everything out of the window.

His hunger wasn't as picky, however, and growled in annoyance as the food sailed out of the window.

* * *

As his days in the hospital dragged on, Naruto knew he had to eat soon. Shima remained blissfully unaware of Naruto's (non)eating habits, but he couldn't keep up the facade forever. Just yesterday, Shima asked if Naruto needed more food, since the boy was looking slightly pale and emaciated; Naruto hastily told her he was fine, and that he felt she was making too much food for him. And only hours ago, his stomach let out a large rumble of hunger, that caused Shima to grab a second helping for the boy.

Naruto was never so miserable.

He quickly performed some handsigns, shouting **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Gamakichi!" **With a puff of smoke, a rather large orange toad appeared inside the room. Said toad exclaimed in joy at the sight of Naruto, and rushed forward to hug him.

"HEY NARUTO! I haven't heard from you since the battle with those orange-haired weirdos! Is everything okay with you?" Gamakichi fired off. Naruto raised his hands in a surrender gesture.

"Whoa, buddy! Calm down, would'ya?" The toad finally hopped off of Naruto, and took his first look at the blonde.

"WHAT THE-... Who are you?!" Gamakichi demanded as he got into a defensive position. Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

"Uhhhh... Naruto? Who else?"

"NO! He doesn't have those monster eyes like you do Pein! How on earth did you survive?" Naruto gasped in realization, then bonked the toad on the head.

"BAKA! I AM Naruto, and I gained the Rinnegan eyes after Fukasaku-san reverse-summoned me here!"

"You could have tricked Elder-sama! That Animal Path can summon any type of animal! You could do it to the toads!"

"I TOLD you, Gamakichi. I only got the Rinnegan AFTER I summoned Fukasaku. And the moment I arrived on Mount Myoboku, my eyes started searing up and I was knocked unconscious. Even then, I have only the Preta and Asura Paths at the moment, since the Rinnegan hasn't yet fully finished testing me..." Gamachiki's eyes widened as he realized his friend was telling the truth. He leapt in for another hug.

"BOSS! I'm so sorry I doubted you!" he exclaimed with anime tears running down his face. Naruto chuckled and patted the orange toad on the back.

"It's fine 'kichi... I actually needed your help with something..."

* * *

So, Naruto set up a system with Gamakichi. After delivering a letter to Tsunade that explained his predicament (the Hokage shuddered at the idea of eating something like that when you are HEALING), Tsunade began to order meals for Naruto that Gamakichi would bring to Naruto. The toad's incentive for not letting Naruto fend for himself?

A bag of candy per delivery. Also the fact that Naruto could beat up the toad for betraying him like that.

Honestly, the orange amphibian was seriously contemplating just cutting his losses; an angry Shima is a homicidal Shima, and nothing gets Shima angrier than refusing Shima's cooking...

Luckily, this was Gamakichi's last delivery before Naruto would be discharged from the hospital...

...what could possibly go wrong?

(WARNING: REMAINING MATERIAL HAS BEEN DELETED DUE TO THE FACT THAT THE CONTENT WOULD BE DAMAGING TO VIEWERS' EYES. ALL WE WILL SAY IS THAT IT INCLUDES AN ANGRY, PURPLE-HAIRED, FEMALE TOAD, A BLONDE BOY THAT REFUSED FOOD, AN ORANGE TOAD THAT DIDN'T SUFFER TOO BAD AS HE WAS GIVEN A DIRECT ORDER FROM A SUMMONER, AND VARIOUS INSTRUMENTS USED FOR EXAMINING BODIES TURNED INTO VARIOUS INSTRUMENTS OF TORTURE...) 

* * *

**Sorry everyone, no torture to see here!**

**Anyways, I used my new work ethic to get this chapter done! Ususally, I'd just write an entire chapter in a single sitting, but it seemed as though the chapters were weak. SO: I made sure that at least once a day, I would add SOMETHING to the chapter. Got it done in a few days, and I feel proud of myself! :D**

**(1): It's a mindscape! They can create anything in there! Except for an escape tool...**

**(2): Uhhh... is that what he does in the anime? Scratch his head in embarassment?**

**(3): Hehehehe... stupid pun...**

**Later, ya fools!**

_**Kage Musha**_


End file.
